Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to detection and resolution of resource collision in a peer-to-peer network.
Background
In a time slotted ad-hoc network (such as FlashLinQ) with communication links arriving and departing in an arbitrary manner, a resource such as a connection identifier (CID) is assigned to a link in order for a peer in the link to signal the link's presence to other links and to participate in a common contention resolution phase. Thus, it is important for two links not to use the same CID resource unless they are sufficiently far apart (i.e., they do not interfere with each other's signaling). However, if links that share the same CID resource move closer to each other or a link has no choice but to choose a CID resource used by a nearby link, the links may experience a CID collision. In FlashLinQ, a CID collision may be detected within one second or longer of the CID collision. However, there is a need for a faster method for detecting CID collisions.